


Iridescent

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert was confused, why did everyone seem to ignore Matthew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying, "Save me now!"  
You were there, impossibly alone

As I walked through my school, high school, I saw a boy, about my age. He had shoulder length wavy blonde hair, violet eyes framed cutely by his thin wire glasses. He wore faded blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a white hoodie with a large maple leaf on the front. He seemed to be trying to get the attention of one of the football players, Alfred Jones, but wasn't able to, for reasons unknown to me.

It mad me slightly sad do see the depressed look on his face. No one should be ignored. Ever. Though, I still hurried on to my class, books and other materials in hand. After class, school was over and I saw the same boy from before. This time, he was trying to get the attention of my friend, Francis, who was flirting with a group of girls. I walked over,feeling slightly irritated with Francis for ignoring the boy. 

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
Falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms

"Francis." I said as I got closer to them. My French friend turned to face me. "Bonjour, mon ami.", he said. "Why are you ignoring him?", I questioned, pointing to the boy, who now stood wide eyed, as if not believing what was going on. Francis turned to the boy. "Oh! Sorry, Matthew.", Francis said. I looked slightly confused. Why did everyone ignore Matthew? He seemed like a nice boy. 

Soon Francis walked away, probably to go flirt some more, if I know him correctly. I turned to Matthew. "Hey. I'm Gilbert.", I said, holding my hand out to him as an offer to shake hands. He looked shocked, but slowly took my hand, shaking it lightly. "I-I'm M-Matthew.", he said in a soft voice, which I soon found out was normal for the shy Canadian. "You want to come hang out with me at my house today?", I asked.

His eyes brightened and he smiled softly. "I would love to.", he said, looking down at the ground, his cheeks glowing faintly, though I wasn't sure why.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go

I smiled and began to lead him towards the home I shared with my brother and parents. Once we arrived, we went up to my room. For the first hour, we talked and laughed. I was glad to see that Matthew was having a good time. After that, I turned on my music, turning it up loud and walked over to Matthew, who was still sitting on my bed. I took his hands gently in mine and pulled him to his feet. We laughed joyfully as we danced around my room.

About an hour or two later, we were sprawled out on my bed, laying next to each other. "That was fun.", Matthew said, a large smile on his face. "It was awesome! But, not as awesome as me of course.", I replied with a laugh. Matthew chuckled, which I found to be a beautiful sound.

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

"Hey Gilbert?", Matthew said. "Yeah?", I replied. "I-I want to tell y-you that I-I've always admired y-you.", he took a deep breath to stop his stuttering, "You've always been able to get along so well with others, and you can talk with them easily, as if it's nothing. People actually notice you." I sat up. His face was bright red and he looked embarrassed and as if he had more to say. 

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, all I know was that it felt right. I straddled his torso, causing his blush to deepen, which by this point, I don't think it could get any darker. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. They were soft and warm against mine, causing me to blush faintly. He froze before kissing back. 

After a few moments, I pulled away, a smile on my face. "Ich liebe dich, Birdie.", I whispered. "Je t'aime trop, my maple.", he said with a soft blush. I smiled and pressed my lips back to his.

That night, we laid in my bed together, cuddling under the blankets. "You'll never go unnoticed again. Not with me around, Birdie.", I whispered and kissed his cheek.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go


End file.
